meepcrafterfandomcom-20200215-history
Meebles
Meebles are the general currency for Meepcraft. Meebles can be obtained in many ways, and can be used in many ways. This article will go from how to see how many Meebles you have to what you can do to earn/use Meebles. Seeing & transferring your Meeble balance You can see how many Meebles are in your balance with the command /balance or /bal. Similarly, you can transfer your Meebles to other players with the command /pay Player Amount. The Bank You can buy and sell gold ingots and blocks (100 Meebles per ingot and 900 Meebles per block) at the Bank which can be accessed with the command /warp bank. If you mine gold in the Wild, you can smelt it and sell it to the Tellers at the bank. Jobs You can complete jobs for Meebles. To join a job you can type the command /jobs join Job - To view more jobs commands you can type /jobs help, or go to the main jobs page here. There are seven jobs that you can join, and you can join one more job per rank up. They are: * Builder - Meebles for placing blocks * Miner - Meebles for mining stone and ores * Woodcutter - Meebles for digging wood * Hunter - Meebles for killing mobs * Digger - Meebles for digging dirt, sand etc * Farmer - Meebles for farming crops The Shop You can sell and buy items at the shop for Meebles, which can be accessed with the command /warp shop. Unfortunately for some players, the shop has limited sections for different ranks. There is one level for each rank, with the current levels being: *Floor one: Citizen / VIP *Floor two: Premium/Exclusive *Floor three: Elite/Supreme + legend You can use the shop by left clicking the shop block, typing Buy or Sell and then typing the amount you wish to buy or sell. The Virtual Shop You can also sell and buy items on the Virtual Shop. You can view more info on the virtual shop on the main page here. Manually trading with other players You can trade with other players manually using a few commands. The command /tr message will send out a message in the Trade Chat Channel. The trade chat channel is used for selling or buying anything. Once a player is interested in the offer that you make, then you can then make your transaction manually by using the command /pay and/or via trading items and services. Voting You can vote for Meebles or a chance to get some other special rewards. You can vote at http://meepcraft.com/pages/vote/ or the command /vote in-game. You get one voting point per vote, with four possible points per day. Redeem your vote notes by going to the spawn in-game, then typing /vote, and then clicking the gold ingot. For every voting point, you have a chance to win a lucky vote, consisting of Meebles or Perk notes . The prizes are as follows: *10% chance: Feed note *5% chance: 5,000 Meeble, or one of these disguise notes: Mooshroom, Weird, Endermite, Rainbow sheep, snowman, Reggles44, Sjoeppappentrap, Klutchdecals, Onis_luck, Cooleysworld, Fuzzlr *2% chance: 10,000 Meebles, or a Heal note, or a boat disguise note *1% chance: 20,000 Meebles. or a Fill note *0.2% chance: 50,000 Meebles, or a Fix note *0.01% chance: A fly note Other ways to make Meebles There are plenty of other ways to make Meebles that were too big to be listed here. You can also come up with ways to make Meebles on your own! * MeepSlots Casino * Quests Notes * Remember not to break Meepcraft's Rules while trying to make Meebles. Doing so can result in a ban.